Another Dumb Blonde
by Ravenclawchik6
Summary: Katie Bell was dating Cedric Diggory. Soon she realizes that they just don't fit. How will their story end?Song by:Hokuplease listen to it i like this ALOTEnds in CDCC and KBOW


_I think that at times should just let you go (Let you go)  
So I'll tell it to your face instead of on the phone(On the phone)_

Katie Bell put her long blonde hair up into a messy ponytail. Purple cami and washed out jeans with a hole in the knee. She was going to see her boyfriend Cedric, to make him her ex he wasn't right for her, Oliver had been right.

_You see I thought that you were special baby something unique  
but lately I've come to find  
that your not really interested in my heart or mind (Or my mind)_

Cedric was obviously using her to get to Cho Chang. Somehow Katie didn't cry over this. In fact she could have cared less. Why, it was still unknown to him. Maybe she expected it all along.

_That's alright that ok you never loved me anyway  
and I think it's time for you to just move on  
That's alright(That's alright)That's ok(That's ok)  
I bet you never thought you'd hear me say  
That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blond  
'Cause it's not me no no 'Cause it's not me no no oh no_

She grinned at herself in the mirror and turned to face Oliver, Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia all grinning back at her. Excitement was apparent on all their faces, none of them had approved of Cedric since the "incident" from a week ago

_Last night I went to a party hoping I'd see you there  
And sure enough you were hanging on some other girl playin with her hair  
and I overheard you tellin her the very same thing you said to me that night before  
Lookin around and sinker you were walking with her out the door  
_

Flashback

Katie Bell entered the Room of Requirement where there was an all quiddtich players (excluding the slytherins) party. She was excited to her boyfriend of a 2 days Cedric Diggory. Her blonde hair swished back and forth as she attempted to look for him. She found him running his fingers through Cho Chang's hair and laughing with her at jokes he probably didn't even understand telling her the same thing he got her with "I've always had a thing for blondes". Cho took his and headed out the door with him. She walked away to go find her friends and ask for advice.

END Flashback_  
_

_That's alright that's ok you never loved me anyway(I never loved you anyway)   
And I think its time for you just move on  
That's alright(That's alright) That's ok(That's ok)  
I bet you never thought you'd hear me say  
that I think it's time for you to find another dumb blond  
'Cause it's not me no no  
_

He has me to make him seem all God like in front of his friends, a show off who can get any girl. But Katie knew better than that and wasn't about to let him stomp all over her. He wasn't right for her at all.

_You want just a little trophy hanin on your arm so  
So your friends can see you got it goin on when I see what you are so clearly  
But baby baby that's not alright with me_

That's alright that's ok I never loved you anyway  
That's alright that's ok you never loved me anyway

You never loved me then it's alright  
You never loved me then it's alright Yeah Yeah

I said Yeah

She pulled on Oliver's sleeve.

"Let's go I need for this" for truly she thought maybe this didn't hurt so much, because she realized she loved Oliver Wood.

He grinned and fallowed her. They ran towards the doors to outside. Bursting through the doors, Katie spun around in the open air enjoying her momentary high. Oliver grabbed her hand and they ran toward the lake where Cedric was.

_It's alright It's alright It's alright It's alright  
Go ahead and find what cha' need  
_

They slid next to Cedric.

"Cedric?" Katie asked sounding innocent

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her

"You don't love me, you love Cho, and I'm not cool with being a person used to make someone like you even though I realize I did it too" she said kissing Oliver quickly, "But I want to stay friends so, are we cool?"

Cedric grinned

"Yea we're cool"

Katie grinned and pushed him

"NOW GO GET CHO" she said laughing with Oliver.

And Cedric left to find Cho.

_'Cause it's alright with me _


End file.
